1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a multiple antenna ablation apparatus, and more particularly to a multiple antenna ablation apparatus where the size of the antennas' electromagnetic energy delivery surfaces is sufficient to prevent the apparatus from impeding out.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current open procedures for treatment of tumors are extremely disruptive and cause a great deal of damage to healthy tissue. During the surgical procedure, the physician must exercise care in not cutting the tumor in a manner that creates seeding of the tumor, resulting in metastasis. In recent years, development of products has been directed with an emphasis on minimizing the traumatic nature of traditional surgical procedures.
There has been a relatively significant amount of activity in the area of hyperthermia as a tool for treatment of tumors. It is known that elevating the temperature of tumors is helpful in the treatment and management of cancerous tissues. The mechanisms of selective treatment are not completely understood. However, four cellular effects of hyperthermia on cancerous tissue have been proposed, (i) changes in cell or nuclear membrane permeability or fluidity, (ii) cytoplasmic lysomal disintegration, causing release of digestive enzymes, (iii) protein thermal damage affecting cell respiration and the synthesis of DNA or RNA and (iv) potential excitation of immunologic systems. Treatment methods for applying heat to tumors include the use of direct contact radio-frequency (RF) applicators, microwave radiation, inductively coupled RF fields, ultrasound, and a variety of simple thermal conduction techniques.
Among the problems associated with all of these procedures is the requirement that highly localized heat be produced at depths of several centimeters beneath the surface of the skin. RF applications may be used at depth during surgery. However, the extent of localization is generally poor, with the result that healthy tissue may be harmed.
With RF lesion making, a high frequency alternating current flows from the electrode into the tissue. Ionic agitation is produced in the region of tissue about the electrode tip as the ions attempt to follow the directional variations of the alternating current. This agitation results in frictional heating so that the tissue about the electrode, rather than the electrode itself, is the primary source of heat. Tissue heat generated is produced by the flow of current through the electrical resistance offered by the tissue. The greater this resistance, the greater the heat generated.
Lesion size ultimately is governed by tissue temperature. Some idea of tissue temperature can be obtained by monitoring the temperature at an electrode or probe tip, usually with a thermistor. RF lesion heat is generated within the tissue, the temperature monitored will be the resultant heating of the electrode by the lesion. RF lesion heat is generated within the tissue, the temperature monitored is the resultant heating of the probe by the lesion. A temperature gradient extends from the lesion to the probe tip, so that the probe tip is slightly cooler than the tissue immediately surrounding it, but substantially hotter than the periphery of the lesion because of the rapid attenuation of heating effect with distance.
Current spreads out radially from the electrode tip, so that current density is greatest next to the tip, and decreases progressively at distances from it. The frictional heat produced from ionic agitation is proportional to current, i.e., ionic density. Therefore, the heating effect is greatest next to the electrode and decreases with distance from it. One consequence of this is that lesions can inadvertently be made smaller than anticipated for a given electrode size if the RF current level is too high. There must be time for equilibrium heating of tissue to be reached, especially at the center of the desired lesion volume. If the current density is too high, the tissue temperature next to the electrode rapidly exceeds desired levels and carbonization and boiling occurs in a thin tissue shell surrounding the electrode tip.
A need exists for a multiple antenna ablation apparatus with antenna electromagnetic energy delivery surface areas that are sufficiently large enough to prevent the apparatus from impeding out. There is a further need for a multiple antenna ablation apparatus with a sufficient number of antennas, providing a large enough electromagnetic energy delivery surface to a selected tissue site, to achieve volumetric ablation without impeding out the apparatus.